


Give It Up For The Birthday Boy

by intoapuddle



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:17:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoapuddle/pseuds/intoapuddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let’s imagine, for a moment, that Darren really did attend Chris's birthday party last night. And then let’s imagine that Chris was really, and I mean really, happy to see him there.</p><p>And let’s imagine that birthday sex occurred. \o/</p><p>(cock sucking, dirty talk, come play)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give It Up For The Birthday Boy

Darren arrived much too late at Chris’s birthday party. They had originally agreed that it was best if he didn’t come at all tonight. Besides, he’d been planning to celebrate Chris on the actual date with no intention of getting anyone but the two of them involved.  
  


But here he was, entering through the front door. He just couldn’t miss this, no matter how much he had to work on his tour. He didn’t care, at this point, if Chris and him got drunk and started making out when someone had a camera ready. He just wanted to be there. And he was there. Screw the rest.

His poor attempt at a last-second costume had resulted in an blue eye-mask and a cape made out of blue sheet. At least they matched. The party was at its peak, it seemed, when Darren arrived as well. There were no people in the hall, but he could feel the rhythm of the bass moving through the floor and hear the sounds of people shouting and clapping.  
  


He went inside the living room, and oh. So this was where everyone was hanging out. Practically every person invited was making sweat on the dance floor. Darren grinned from ear to ear. The party was an obvious success. He made his way through the crowd of people, mostly going unnoticed since people didn’t recognize him in the mask.  
  


He found Chris at the very center of the circle, dancing with Ashley. They were shaking their booties like their lives depended on it, looking equally as ridiculous as they looked happy. Darren smiled even wider, and then Ashley looked up. Their eyes met and a flicker of recognition went through her gaze as she yelled,  
  


“Darren Criss is here!”  
  


Chris looked up, a drunk smile already plastered to his face that stretched even wider when their eyes locked.  
  


“Darren!” He yelled over the music, voice shrill and excited.  
  


He danced his way forward and put his arms on Darren’s shoulders, hips still swaying in rhythm with the music, and planted a kiss right on Darren’s mouth. Darren’s eyebrows shot up, but he kissed back. They’d greeted this way in public several times. They could get away with pecks. But Chris was putting pressure into it, and Darren could feel their crotches come close. Fuck, it turned him on.  
  


Chris pulled back with an easy grin, and Darren chuckled at his delight.  
  


“I didn’t think—-,” Chris tried to reason, obviously struggling with how drunk he was.  
  


“I wouldn’t miss it,” Darren said. A hand went up to cup Chris’s cheek and Chris melted into his palm.  
  


“I’m so glad you’re here,” Chris said sincerely.  
  


Darren caressed the side of his face gently before withdrawing his hand again. They were really bad at being ‘undercover’ whenever they were in a party environment. Darren just wanted to hug Chris and kiss his happy face and make him feel good. So, to shake all those urges the best, he exclaimed:  
  


“Let’s dance!”  
  


And it was as usual effective, with Chris’s face brightening up and remembering where they were.  
  


They spent the rest of the night dancing together. The rest of the people there seemed happy to see Darren there as well, and he had a great time. Attending Chris’s birthday-party proved to be a fantastic idea.  
  


Chris kept looking at him with those dangerous eyes, though, and Darren  _knew_ what they meant. It made a part of him want everyone else to leave, right now, but another part of him wanted this night to just last in favor of Chris. It was  _his_ night. His 23rd. And the thought of that made Darren’s chest swell with pride. His boyfriend was growing up.  
  


*  
  


Two hours later, Chris was blowing Darren on a chair in the kitchen.  
  


They were both on a natural high. Darren was riding on the sensation of having Chris call the party quits and then, when everyone had finally left, unceremoniously pushed Darren down to sit. Chris had dragged off his mask and sat himself down on Darren’s lap. Mouth to mouth, hand going to press hard between Darren’s legs as if what was inside the fabric of his jeans was his last resource of life support.  
  


“I can do you, Chris, really,” Darren said, feeling a little bad when Chris sunk to his knees.  
  


“I want it,” Chris said, staring up at Darren with a close to wild expression. “I want it so bad.”  
  


“It’s your birthday,” Darren argued weakly.  
  


Chris was already undoing his pants at this point, and Darren was so gone from all the sexual tension that had exploded between them for the entirety of the night.  
  


“Exactly,” Chris said, and then he grinned as he took Darren’s full cock in his hand. “My birthday, my rules.”  
  


He looked up at Darren with a teasing smile, and Darren didn’t have it in himself to protest.  
  


He spread his legs and Chris took Darren in his mouth, humming happily. Darren had to tighten his hands around the edge of the chair. He was turned the fuck  _on_ and being stimulated when he was already so close made it impossible for him to get blown without holding on to something. Darren took a labored breath, and then after a moment of testing out the waters Chris just went for it. He took Darren fully in his mouth, head bobbing, shaft rubbing deliciously against the insides of Chris’s mouth.  
  


Darren stared down at Chris and his messy, thick brown hair. It was pretty much all he could see from this perspective, that and he way Chris’s mouth was going at him without holding back.  
  


Watching Chris’s jaw work as he sucked him, mixed with the sensation of being surrounded by Chris’s hot, tight mouth, put him right on edge. Oh, and that wet little tongue that kept licking and flicking over his slit like he was doing it just for the fun of it? Darren could barely breathe at this point. And then Chris looked up at him, and okay. Apparently there was another level of arousal Darren could hit without just shooting straight into Chris’s mouth.  
  


Chris slowed down, laving his tongue heavily on the head of Darren’s cock, licking at him . Darren watched as the pre-cum gathered on Chris’s tongue. Chris swiped it up and swallowed, then went back to settle his tongue into Darren’s sensitive slit. He stroke Darren’s shaft between his thumb and forefinger as he licked him, and then his thumb went to press at the spot right beneath the head on the underside of Darren’s cock. Darren’s muscles tightened and he shuddered out a moan. Chris was not fucking around tonight. Then again, the entire party had been like foreplay for both of them, as their actions were restrained by the knowledge that they could look but not touch.  
  


Chris’s eyes were shining bright blue, contrasted by the black eyeliner that had been smudged into the corners of his eyes at some point during the night.  
  


“You…,” Darren said, and Chris took his head in his mouth as he talked, “… you really love sucking cock, don’t you?”  
  


A low, wet chuckle came rasping through Chris’s throat, and he pulled off.  
  


“Happy birthday to me,” he sing-songed, and sunk back down on Darren’s dark, swelling cock.  
  


Darren could feel the familiar, jaw-slacking sensation curl his toes and tingle his fingertips. He put his hands in Chris’s hair just to have something to hold on to.  
  


“Let me come on your face,” Darren managed to breathe out.  
  


He was so, so close he was surprised he hadn’t come yet. Chris pulled off his cock and looked up at him with inquisitive eyes, innocent mouth still open and showing the beautiful glistening of his tongue, and that was all it took. Darren only had to jerk his cock between his fingers for a few strokes before the orgasm thundered upon him, making him gasp as the heavy load hit Chris’s cheek. Some of it fell into his open mouth, and some of it streaked right across the bridge of his nose.  
  


Chris blinked a couple times, obviously moved by the act, and then he went to undo his pants quickly and pulled himself out.  
  


“Fuck, Chris, let me help,” Darren said, ready to lean forward.  
  


“Wait,” Chris stopped him, and he stared up at him with those big, pretty eyes that Darren couldn’t say no to. “Just…”  
  


He put Darren’s semi-boner in his mouth again and moaned around it as he started to jerk himself off. Darren bit his lower lip. Chris looked perfect right now, come-stained and needy on the floor, brows furrowing as he got closer and closer to orgasming himself.  
  


“So good, Chris,” Darren whispered, still breathing heavily. “Sucking my cock so well. You’re a big boy now. Know just how to take care of me.”  
  


Chris’s whines became more frequent and higher in pitch at that. Darren swallowed. They hadn’t done much in terms of dirty talking before. He caressed Chris’s cheek with his thumb softly, catching some of the come and massaging it into Chris’s skin. Chris let out a breath and swallowed around him. Darren moaned.  
  


“That’s right,” he groaned lowly. He was getting hard in Chris’s mouth again. How could he not? “Suck me like that. Such a good boy, Chris. Wanna come for me?”  
  


Chris whimpered, pulling off Darren’s cock, and now he was jerking himself off with more purpose, really going at himself.  
  


“Look at me,” Darren ordered, squeezing his cock with one hand.  
  


Chris managed to open his eyes for the fraction of a second, struggling so bad to keep them open, before they squeezed closed again and he was climaxing. Come spurted out of him, his head dipped low between Darren’s legs, and a string of uninhibited moans fell from his pretty, come-stained lips.  
  


As he came down from the orgasm, his stance kind of slumped, and he rested his head on one of Darren’s thigh. Darren was definitely hard again after having watched Chris lose himself like that and now, with Chris so casual between his legs. Darren put his hand in Chris’s hair and their eyes met. Neither of them really knew what to say. And then Chris put a couple of fingers to the bridge of his nose and gathered the come there, and put it in his mouth.  
  


“Jesus Christ,” Darren groaned.  
  


“Mmh,” Chris mumbled as he sucked on his fingers, savoring it. “Tastes good.”  
  


Darren let out a horny laugh.  
  


“You’re killing me.”  
  


“I know,” Chris hummed. Then he looked up at Darren with a grin. “You’re still wearing the mask.”  
  


Darren’s hands rose to feel at his face and Chris was right. That stupid mask was still on him and Chris had had to look at him in it for this entire thing.  
  


“Fuck,” Darren laughed. “I can’t believe you could suck me off without cracking up when I was wearing this stupid thing.”  
  


Chris shrugged.  
  


“It was kind of hot.”  
  


“I bet you think so,” Darren grinned.  
  


They fell silent again. Chris took a steadying breath. The orgasm was causing him to sober up a little, Darren could tell, and he could also see that Chris was fucking  _exhausted_. That was what brought him to sit up properly, yank Chris by the arms and stand with him.  
  


“We’re going to the bedroom,” Darren said. “And then we’re going to sleep for a thousand years.”

Chris closed his eyes and sunk against Darren, head on his shoulder.  
  


“Good,” Chris yawned. “And tomorrow we’re getting pizza.”  
  


Darren laughed.  
  


“And tomorrow we’re getting pizza.”  
  


They made their way to Chris’s bedroom, rid themselves of all clothing, and settled into each other’s arms beneath the sheets. Chris took a few deep breaths.  
  


“Thank you, Darren,” he said then, and nuzzled into the crook if his neck.  
  


“Oh,” Darren said, shaken out of almost falling asleep. “No, Chris. Thank you. The party was amazing.”  
  


“It was,” Chris said, and Darren could feel him smile against his skin.  
  


“Good night, Chris,” Darren murmured.

He didn’t get a response. Chris was already sleeping. After this entire day, for all the preparation and the excitement, Darren’s heart swelled at the thought that Chris got to fall asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
